Simon's Return
by F8less
Summary: Ten years have passed since Simon the Digger, and team Dai-Gurren defeated the Anti-spiral. Now Simon has returned to visit an old friend. What will unfold during his stay? YokoxSimon One-shot


**A couple days ago I finished watching this amazing Anime, and then was possessed by the spirit of the writer and forced to write a quick fic. about my favorite pairing.**

**I really like how I began this, but I'm not too fond of the ending, but I wrote this in an hour so yeah... Just thought I'd put it up. Thanks for reading.  
**

* * *

A hooded, middle-aged man stood before an old, wooden home on a humble island. A polished, oil lantern hung from a curved fastener above the cabin's well worn, oak door. The man raised his fist and firmly knocked it against the wooden entrance _Thud__!, __Thud__!, __Thud__! _After a few seconds of waiting the door creaked open. An aged man probably in his mid-seventies stood in front of him. "May I help you sir?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me if a woman by the name of Yoko Littner lives on this island?"

The older man pondered the question for awhile, "Yoko... Yoko... Hmm... The name doesn't ring a- Ah! wait you must mean Miss Yomako. Yes Yes, her house rests near the shore, a little ways behind the schoolhouse. The shore has the best view of Kamina CIty. You can't miss it."

The younger man bowed his head gently, "Thank you for your time."

"Anytime, a friend of Miss Yomako's is a friend of mine. Come by again before you leave Simon."

The ex-Lagann pilot flinched, then smiled gently, "Yes, sir."

"Well Boota looks like the old man was right. You can see the city from here." Simon spoke to his pigmole companion from their position in front of "Miss Yomako's" home. "I suppose I should knock." His furry companion squeaked in response. Eagerly awaiting the moment when he could jump in between Yoko's glorious breasts again. Simon chuckled at the mole's expression, "I know buddy I miss her too."

He took a deep breath, before raising his fist, and pounding it against the door. A few minutes passed without an answer so he knocked again _Thud__!, __Thud__!, __Thud__!_ A second later the door flew open, "I'm sorry I was grading pap-" Abruptly the soundwaves ceased to spew from the crimson-haired woman's lips. Instead her mouth hung open mechanically as her bold, golden eyes scanned the blue-haired man from head to toe.

"Si-Simon?"

Suddenly the man in question was at a loss for words, "Um, Hi."

The curvy woman lurched forward, and embraced him in a tight hug, "It really is you! I can't believe it!."

She continued to tighten her grip.

"Y-Y-Yoko! Y-Your c-choking me!" Simon gasped.

"Oops," She released him from her death grip, "Sorry. Please come in."

"Please have a seat." Yoko gestured at a wooden stool that sat in front of an old, yew wood table. A large pile of paperwork was strewn across it. "Sorry about the mess I've got alot of work to grade this weekend!" The ex-rifle woman called as she walked into the kitchen.

"I never took you as the teaching type!" Simon shouted back. "I never thought you to be the hermit type!" She replied. "Touche."

Yoko walked back in carrying a tray with tea and cookies. She dragged a chair that was obscured by the mess around from the other side of the table, and sat down in front of Simon.  
Boota sat on the table pouting.

"Hey, its Boota!" Yoko cheerily greeted the little guy, but he turned his head away. "What's wrong with him?" She pondered.  
Simon observed the pigmole, then followed his gaze to Yoko's chest. He began to laugh.  
"What? What's so funny?" She wondered. He forced himself to calm down enough to speak, "I think he's a little upset." She frowned, "I can see that, but why?"

Boota ignored the two humans. For the life of him he couldn't understand why there was a large pink clothing material covering his favorite playground.

"I think he's upset, because of your outfit." Simon chuckled. "My outfit?" She look down at the clothing she wore when she taught her students. It suddenly clicked. She burst into a fit of laughter. She picked the furry little guy up and rubbed him against her cheek, "I'm sorry Boota."

The pigmole let out a sigh, it just wasn't the same.

"Now." Yoko began, "It's time for the third degree. What have you been doing for the last ten years, and how the hell could you have left without saying goodbye?" She crossed her arms over her bodacious chest, and glared at him with an intensity he hadn't felt in years. He missed it.

Tears came to his eyes, but didn't spill over as long lost feelings washed over him, "I'm sorry. I deeply regret leaving like I did. Without looking back. It didn't really hit me until we were miles away that I left so carelessly." The regret was so heavy in his voice that it was tangible.

Yoko's ferocity left quickly. "Well... I wasn't much better within an hour of your departure I jumped on my hover bike and headed back here. I didn't say goodbye either."

"W-Were you upset that I left without saying anything to you." He asked.

She released a deep breath, "Truthfully, I don't like to admit it but yes. It hurt me that you didn't even look back. It hit me hard, but that wasn't the first of it. The main reason I left before then was because I felt useless. There was nothing for me to do in the city. You had Rossiau and Nia. I didn't really fit in."

Simon took a moment to soak it all in, "I-I didn't realise. I wish I had known. You've always been very important to me Yoko. You, me and Kamina we were team Gurren. It started with us. I found my confidence with you, and him. It may not have happened immediately, but it began to grow within. If you and that gunman had never fallen into our little village we may never have gotten out. Humanity might not exist as it does today. I just wish I knew how you felt."

Tears were threatening to escape the third team Gurren member's eyes, "I-I I'm so sorry. I was such a bitch in the beginning. I-I remember the first time the two of you faced off against Viral I had begged Kamina to let me pilot Lagann. I told him how unreliable, and inexperienced you were. How you would be a liability, but that stubborn bastard wouldn't listen. He vouched for you said there wasn't anyone else he'd let guard his back other than his brother. He said you would come through. You always did he said." Tears streamed down her pink cheeks, "He was so damn right. I'm s-so so sorry."

Simon stood, walked to her, and gently rubbed her shoulders, "It's okay. I was inexperienced, I was scared, I didn't believe in myself. I could never fault you for thinking that. No matter what you think. You are important to me. I feel the need to tell you the truth."

She glanced up at him through blurry eyes.

"That night before the battle to take the Dai-Gunzan. When you brought tea to me. I had intended to confess something to you, but the volcano eruption kind of interrupted that, then you ran off. Well I followed you."

"So you saw?" She sniffed.

"Yes, that was why I was having such a hard time controlling Lagann in the battle, that was why Kamina had to leave Gurren and wake me up, and that was what gave Thymilph the advantage and opportunity to kill him."

She hung her head in shame.

"I already had a hunch that was what happened. I should have- I should have done something different."

"No!" Simon shocked himself with his outburst. "Don't blame yourself. That's absolutely ridiculous to think that you should have confessed your love differently because I had a crush on you, which you had no way of knowing about!"

She dried her face with her shirt, "Well, you're not the only one with secrets. When I brought you that tea I wasn't completely sure that I was going to confess my feelings to Kamina."

"Huh?"

"At the time I was torn between both of you. If I had understood your heart back then it would have been impossible for me to choose. You two are truly soul brothers. You two have the same fighting spirit. I just wish I understood that back then." She confessed.

"Damn, why didn't I have the courage to tell you how much I liked you back then. I don't regret my life. I could never regret Nia, or how we saved the world, but it just makes you wonder how things would have played out." He stated.

"I have spent twenty years wondering the same thing." She agreed.

"Well, since we've confessed this much I might as well tell it all. My real reason for coming here is extremely selfish. I didn't come here to catch up, tell the truth, or even to tell you that I still harbor feelings for you. No I came here because I haven't felt the touch of another human in ten years, and you're the only person I could ever imagine being with after all that has happened."

To say this took her by surprise is a understatement. She knew He and Kamina were soul brothers, and similar in so many ways, but to think that Simon would have the same raw desire truly was shocking. "Well, truth be told I have not felt the touch of another in ten years either, and there is absolutely no one other than you who I would even dream of being with." She smirked at the incredulous expression that her words put on his face, before grabbing him by the collar and smashing her lips against his.

When she finally let go of him he licked his lips, "mmm.. Strawberry."

This caused her to grin, and pull him in again.

Ten years of sexual inactivity led to a night of frenzied passion for the two ex-team Gurren members.

The next morning as the golden sun rose in the sky, and the morning birds chirped their songs Simon's eyes cracked open to view the lovely sight before him. He smiled sleepily as he observed the red-haired goddess that rest peacefully in his arms. Even after ten years her beauty was just as radiant as before. He could hear Kamina's voice_,_ _What__'__s __mine __is __yours __Simon__, __you __better __take __care __of __her__. _

The digger watched as a furry head popped up from between Yoko's bare breasts. Boota squealed happily. Simon chuckled, "I know buddy, I know."

* * *

**Just a note this is a one-shot not a story. Don't forget to review! Thank you.**


End file.
